


Slow

by romanticalgirl



Series: Graduation Present [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

"Come on, Buffy, I really need your help." Willow's green eyes pleaded with her friend.

"I can't Will. I'm more destructive. You need finesse." Buffy shook her head. "Besides, it's bad and wrong." 

"Since when has that stopped you?" Willow giggled and linked her arm with her friend. "We'll give it back. I helped you, remember? With the whole Angel and Watcher's Diary thing." 

"And shall we remember how frightening that turned out?" 

"That wasn't because of us. That was because of Ethan." Willow could sense her friend weakening and closed in for the kill. "I'll keep him distracted, you get the keys." 

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "And exactly how will you keep him distracted? Because there are things I was never meant to see. My Watcher naked is most definitely one of them." 

"It will be a book thing." 

"A naughty book?" Xander came up behind the girls and looped his arms around them. "What naughtiness are we talking about?" 

"Willow wants me to steal Giles' keys so she can sneak into his house and plan a romantic night." 

Xander grimaced. "Um, Wills, can you say Miss Calendar?" 

She looked at her two oldest friends. "I have to try to move him past the memory. He's still holding on to it, and it frightens him. I'm staying away from roses, classical music andwell, there will be champagne." 

"And who's buying this contraband for you?" Xander raised an eyebrow. 

"Nobody. I'm stealing it from Mom and Dad. They'll never notice." Willow grinned and Xander and Buffy both took a moment to marvel at the change Giles had brought about in their friend. "So, will you please help me, Buffy?" 

"I will." Xander shrugged. They all entered the library together and Xander separated from them. "Hey Giles, didn't you say you needed those Books of Ribinisium from your apartment?" 

"What?" Giles looked up from his magnifying glass. "Oh, yes." 

"Can I go get 'em for ya?" He held out his hand for the keys. "I'll walk, so don't worry about the deathmobile. But I will need to get into your house." 

"Of course. I have a spare key." He glanced sideways at Willow, wondering how she would react to the information. When she just booted up the computer, he sighed. Perhaps he should have added, * that I want to give Willow more than anything, but I'm too damn scared to do it.* Wonder how that would have gone over. 

Xander took it and cast Buffy a look of triumph. "I have amazing powers," he whispered to her. 

"You're a suck up." She whispered back. 

He nodded as he made his way out the door.

*****

Xander slipped the key into Willow's hand as he sat next to her. Setting the books he'd gotten for Giles on the table, he looked around. "Where's the dynamic duo?" 

"Buffy's out patrolling and Giles is supervising. I'm researching, thanks so much for offering to help." 

He sighed. "What's the monster of the week?" He looked over at the computer screen and blushed. "Willow!" 

"I didn't say * what* I was researching!" She giggled at Xander's expression and scrolled down the page. Pointing to something on the screen, she nodded. "I'm gonna try that." 

"Will, I don't think that's humanly possible. Unless you're a contortionist or Buffy." 

She sighed. "I want to do something special, ya know? Something that maybe he's never experienced. Something to knock him right out of that tweed." 

"To do that, it would probably be best if he was already out of the tweed." Xander smiled at his best friend. "I'm glad you're happy Will. Even though I never would have pegged Giles as the guy. Maybe you should just be yourself? That's who he likes, who he wants." 

"Since when did you get so smart?" 

"I finally started listening to you." He grinned sheepishly. "Do you want some help setting things up? I have some ideas. Cordelia is big on romance." 

"You must hate that." She laughed at his blush. "Or love it."

*****

Giles fumbled with his keys, books, stake and briefcase. Getting to the door, he was surprised to find it partially open. "Okay, Rupert, vampires can't enter if they haven't been invited. We're pretty sure that Angel is still good as I haven't run across any dead bodies." He took a deep breath and swung it all the way open. 

His furniture had been moved. He wracked his brain for any known demons that were interior decorators. There was a huge blanket spread out in the middle of the living room, a picnic basket on one end. He jumped as music started. 

He shut the door with his foot and set everything but the stake on the ground. Finally, recognition came. Johnny Mathis. Chances Are. He walked slowly into the room, his eyes rapidly surveying the territory. He knew all the rules of battle. He had to if he was to be an effective Watcher. However, he wasn't sure how to adapt Sun Tzu's "The Art of War" to a picnic setting. 

"Hello, Rupert." 

He looked to the stairway and saw her. Her red hair was up; a cascade of curls framing her face. She wore a sleeveless emerald green dress that shimmered like silk. "You look lovely." 

"You look befuddled." 

"I was a little nervous. I tend to view unannounced romantic meeting with trepidation." He noticed her looking at the stake and smiled. "I don't suppose you'd come look in the mirror for me?" 

She giggled and did as he asked. Standing behind her, he rested his hand on her shoulders. The dress was silk, slipping gently beneath his fingers. "How lucky am I?" 

She tilted her head back to look at him. "Lucky?" 

"That such a beautiful, young woman should see so much in me." He kissed her temple. "So, what is all this?" 

"Well," she sat on the blanket, tucking her feet under her. "Since we've started seeing each other, we've had a lot of fun. But on the first night, you promised me slow, sweet love. And I fully intend to hold you to your word." 

He slid his jacket and vest off then undid his tie. Tossing the clothes onto a chair, he stretched out on the blanket and lay on his side. "Is that all you intend to hold me to?" 

She blushed and opened the basket. Pulling out a bottle of champagne and two glasses, she held it out to him. "I know I'm underage, but I promise to be responsible. I don't plan on driving home and I don't plan on letting anyone who might be even the slightest bit tipsy drive me home." 

"So, am I not drinking?" 

"No. I'm not going home." She stared into his eyes, her intentions plain. "I want to stay the night with you, Rupert. I want to love you all night long. My mom thinks I'm at Buffy's. Buffy's mom thinks I'm at the library researching for you. I'd really like to wake up to you, Rupert. If you'd like me to?" 

His breath caught. He struggled to sit up and pulled her into his embrace. Tears had filled her eyes and he could not bear to see her cry. Holding her on his lap, her head tucked into the hollow of his shoulder, he rocked her softly. "Willow, nothing would give me more pleasure than waking up to you in my arms. Except of course, what I'm going to do to you before and after." 

She looked up at him, her face a mask of seriousness. "I love you, Giles." 

"I was rather liking Rupert." 

"I like 'em both." She slid off his lap, the dress making it easy. "Come on, open the bubbly. I've got dinner all prepared."

*****

Willow leaned over and slid the spoon between his lips. "I made it myself. Do you like it?" 

Giles let the dessert roll across his tongue. "Mmm. Almost as sweet as you." 

She took a drink from her glass and pouted. "No more champagne. Can we open another bottle?" 

"No." He lay back against one of the chairs and took her foot into his hand. Rubbing it softly, he closed his eyes as she moaned. "If we have another bottle, you'll be too smashed to do much of anything except sleep. And that's not what I have in mind for tonight." 

She pouted silently. Setting her foot down, he crawled toward her on his hands and knees until she was pinned under him. Leaning down to kiss her, he stopped a breath away. 

"Did you want to sleep, Willow?" 

Her response was to meet his lips with a passion he hadn't know she possessed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. His cock, which until then had been relatively quiet, surged to attention. She slid her tongue in his mouth, licking the roof of it. He moaned and rolled over so that they were side by side. 

His hands slid over the silk, caressing it. Grasping the bottom of her dress, he lifted it up, sliding it over her head. He pulled away from the kiss to allow it to pass between them and found himself again out of breath. 

She sat up shyly, nervously. He stared at her. She was wearing an ivory teddy and silk stockings. "Dodo you like it?" 

"Like does not remotely cover what I'm feeling right now." He reached out to touch the soft swell of her breast above the lace. "You look ravishing. You look like you need to be ravished." 

She smiled at his touch and the nervousness left her face. "I'd like you to ravish me." She got up on her knees and coaxed him to do the same. Kneeling in front of her, he closed his eyes as she slowly, tortuously undid the buttons of his shirt. She parted the material and gasped. "You're not wearing an undershirt. Why Giles, are you loosening up?" 

"You always get mad at me. I figured it was cheaper just not to wear them than to risk your wrath and their destruction." He managed the words, though he wasn't quite sure how. Her fingers were trailing through the hair on his chest, sending spasms of sensations through him. 

She slid his shirt off him completely and reached down for his belt. Undoing the buckle, she looked into his eyes. "I want tonight to last forever." 

He shook his head. "I don't think that can happen, even on the Hellmouth. But I promise it will be the first of many such nights. That's all I can do." 

"Would you take me upstairs, Rupert?" She tilted her head while she waited for him to respond. 

He didn't reply, simply stood and swept her up into his arms. He climbed the stairs, half-dressed and fully aroused. She melted against him, her breath warm in his ear. He tried not to listen so that he wouldn't lose his balance or drop her. She had a tendency to turn his muscles to jelly. 

Stopping outside the bedroom, he set her down. He turned the knob, bracing himself for what she might have done. He was startled to see nothing had changed. "I expected"

"You expected. But I didn't. I want tonight to be about us. You and me. Can you do that?" 

He swept her up again and carried her to his bed. "Tonight, my dear Miss Rosenberg, is going to be about you." Setting her gently on the bed, he sat next to her thighs. Stroking the silk of her stockings, he leaned over and undid the garter with his teeth. 

"Wow." Willow could feel the heat gathering between her legs. Her nervousness at how the evening was going to go had been washed away and now she could let her body concentrate on what he promised her. His fingers were stroking her thighs, the feel of them like fire through the silk. She wiggled her hips slightly, trying to put pressure on her clitoris. 

Giles clucked his tongue and spread her legs further apart. "You wanted slow." He ran his tongue along the stocking and she shuddered. Undoing the other garters, he slowly slid the material down her legs. Even without the lingerie, her skin felt like silk to him. He rubbed her skin, kissed it, licked her inner thighs. Her body moved against his ministrations, trying to find some sort of relief from the buildup he was creating. 

He stood and took off the rest of his clothes, heedless of where they fell. His whole being was concentrated on watching her. Her hands were thrown casually above her head, letting the slightest glimpse of nipple rise above the lace. Her rapid breathing was making it difficult to notice anything else. Finished undressing, he knelt between her spread legs and reached for the snaps the held the bottom of her panties together. The material was wet to the touch. Rubbing it lightly - just enough to tease - he lifted his finger to his mouth and tasted her juices. 

She whimpered in pleasure, straining her wetness toward him. He undid the snaps slowly, making sure not to touch her skin. She continued her whimpering and moving, desperate for contact. 

"Slow, Willow." 

"Too slow, Rupert." She breathed. 

He slid the panties off of her then reached for the hooks that held the top together. Moving closer, his erection brushed lightly against her. She arched her back, rubbing her wet lips along the length of him. He let himself enjoy the sensation briefly before using most of his willpower to back away from her. "No." 

"Please?" She looked at him through lowered lashes, moving her arms down to rub the rough hairs on his thighs. He smiled rakishly. 

"You are far too impatient. I want you to need it. And want it. And beg for it. I want you to need me with every molecule in your body." 

"I do." 

"You don't. Not yet. I haven't even begun." He finished unhooking the lingerie and slid it out from under her. Straddling her leg, he leaned forward and took the hard, rosy nipple into his mouth. She thrust her breasts forward, letting his tongue and teeth have better access to her. His hand went to her to her other breast, torturing the nipple with his thumb and forefinger. 

She made soft mewling noises as he tasted her. She kept thrusting her lower body against him, her leg stroking his erection every time. Her hands explored him, teasing his nipples and running across his chest and arms. Her fingernails dug lightly into his skin as he nibbled on her soft skin. Moving his mouth to her other breast, he felt her fingers trailing up and down his buttocks. His cock surged, rubbing desperately against her thigh. 

"You like that?" she managed to breathe. 

"Oh yes," he mumbled against her flesh. 

Repeating the gesture, she watched him as his whole body trembled. Sliding her hands back up to his hips, she moved them around to his erection. "I like slow. I do. But, please?" Her fingers circled him, stroking the sensitive tip. Running her index finger over the head, she lifted the moisture to her mouth. 

"Please." He nodded, positioning himself between her legs. He grasped his cock and rubbed the head over her clitoris. She moved her hips in a matching circular rhythm, gasping and moaning until a flood of relief washed over her. 

He felt her orgasm, the heat from her rising up against his cock. Moving back from her, he lay so that his head was directly between her thighs. 

She pouted. "What are you doing?" 

"You've had a little relief. So the slow can keep coming." He stroked her clitoris with his tongue, his eyes never leaving hers. She bucked against him. "Unless you want me to stop?" 

"No. No stopping." She clutched the sheets tightly in her hands as his tongue wound its way around her center. Spasms wracked her body as he brought her quickly to another orgasm. Moving his attentions lower, he parted her lower lips with his thumbs, opening up her channel to his attentions. 

He lapped up her juices, chasing any errant rivulets with his tongue. He let it dart in and out of her, taking somewhat sadistic pleasure in her entreaties for him to enter her. Finally taking pity on her, he slowly slid a finger inside her. Her passage was still tight and wet, her previous orgasms making the walls slick. He slid another finger in easily, starting a slow rhythm deliberately to drive her crazy. 

Willow started thrusting, sure that if she didn't have another orgasm soon she was going to die. His tongue moved back to her clit and she felt him slid a third finger in. Moaning, she thrust against his fingers, speeding up his pace until her explosion rocked her. 

Giles stroked the inside of her until she shivered. "No more?" She begged, the sensations becoming too much for her to handle. 

She took his hand and brought it up to her lips. Sucking her own juices off his fingers, she smiled at him. Her other hand drifted down to his engorged penis. He was close, but determined she would enjoy every second of it. Batting her hand away, he moved between her thighs. "No more? Are you sure?" 

"More." She nodded, purring as he slid inside her. He grabbed her hips and lifted them, allowing deeper access inside her. She moaned with each thrust, her muscles clamping tightly against him. Her hands stroked his chest, squeezing his nipples. 

"Willow," he moaned, thrusting deeply, his orgasm filling her. 

She looked into his eyes; her hips still meeting his. He continued thrusting, letting her milk every drop of his explosion from him. She bit her lip and he realized she was close again. Moving one hand to her slippery clitoris, he teased it finally sending her over the edge.

*****

They collapsed against each other, both spent. He made sure to adjust his weight so he wasn't directly on top of her. "So, slow is good?" 

"Slow is wonderful. But it doesn't mean I only want slow." She giggled. "I'm insatiable, you know." 

"I'm beginning to realize." 

"You don't mind?" 

He stroked a strand of hair off of her forehead, looking down at her in all seriousness. "I wouldn't have you any other way." He continued to look at her until she moved nervously, her eyes darting glances at him. 

"What?" She asked finally. "Why are you staring at me?" 

"Because I love you. And I have a very strong desire to keep you here forever. And I'm just not sure how to do that." He rolled off the bed and fumbled for his pants. Slipping the extra key out of his pocket, he set it on the nightstand. "It's for you, although I expect you already have one now." He sat next to her, his heart in his eyes. "I don't know how this is supposed to work, Willow. You've just graduated. I'm quite nearly old enough to be your father." 

"Giles, Angel is over 200 years older than Buffy." Her hands reached for him, pulling him down next to her. 

"But Angel doesn't look like a middle-aged librarian." 

Willow giggled and pressed her lips to his. "Without clothes on, you don't either." 

He tried not to laugh, but her humor was infectious. "So I should go about my day naked then?" 

Curling up in his arms, she sighed softly. "I wouldn't mind." Her fingers lightly stroked his chest. "You worry too much. So it's all a secret. So I spent a lot of nights with Buffy. I want to wake up to you. And I will as long as you let me." She met his eyes, her green ones dancing with happiness. "No arguments. Resolve face." 

"Yes Ma'am." He pulled her closer, determined to enjoy the feel of her in his arms as long as he could. 

"And Giles? I like scrambled eggs for breakfast." 

* * *


End file.
